


Marvel Wizards

by WinnifredGrace1419



Series: The Wizards of Marvel [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint and Laura Barton's Family, Joey West is a transgender veela, Joey West is an original character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Veela, Wizards, and Clint Barton's nephew, kinda one shots, transgender veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnifredGrace1419/pseuds/WinnifredGrace1419
Summary: Joey West is hiding his wizardry and Veela ancestry from his new family, the Bartons.___or___Clint has an odd nephew.





	Marvel Wizards

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't read the tags:  
> -Joey's mother is a veela  
> -Joey is a transgender male  
> -Joey is an Original Character

As much as Clint wants to be there when his nephew, Joey West, arrives at the farm, work keeps him away until a month after he’s already settled into his new home. When he does meet Joey, It's eight in the morning and he’s sitting quietly at the kitchen table.

He’s looks short and petite, the yellow hoodie, emblazoned with the word ‘Hufflepuff’, dwarfs his form. His fingers are blackened with charcoal as he draws in a small sketch book and his brown eyes focused on the image in front of him before Clint sits down next to him.

Clint held out a hand, “Hey, Joey. I’m your Uncle Clint.”

“Hey.” Joey shook his hand softly.

What was he supposed to say now? Clint didn’t know any twelve year olds, he had Cooper and Lila who where six and three. Truth be told, he was a little nervous.

Looking over at his sketch book, he asked, “Whatcha drawing?”

The picture on the page looked to be a type of crab with large fangs.

“It’s a Chizpurfle.”

“A what?”

Joey spoke a little louder, “A Chizpurfle, it’s a magical parasite.” He quieted down a bit. “Dad told me about them.”

Clint winced at that, Damien West was Laura’s little brother and Joey’s father. Damien had almost dropped off the face of the earth when he turned eleven and completely disappeared from Laura’s life when he turned eighteen. After he passed away, Laura had been contacted by some European government official and given the gist of what happened.

Damien had settled down in a secluded town in Ireland after his girlfriend got pregnant with Joey, soon after Joey was born she left him to raise Joey on his own.

Clint could tell the agent was holding back some important details with the way their finger’s twitched, but he decided he could find out more through SHEILD if need be.

“I’ve never heard of Chizlepuffs before.”

“Chizpurfles.” The younger boy corrected. “They’re little parasites that feed off magic and electricity. Dad told me his pet Augury, or Irish Phoenix, caused a Chizpurfle infestation during his third year and that’s why I’m not aloud to bring one to school anymore.”

Joey knew he probably shouldn’t be telling him this, especially when Clint worked with the government, bet technically it wasn’t against the Statue of Secrecy.

The Statue of Secrecy kept immediate family, like his dad, informed about what was happening in the wizarding world, but not extended family, like Clint. The Statue also states that a muggleborn’s family was aloud to be informed of the wizarding world, never specifying between immediate or extended. Joey had it explained to him as ‘You don’t have to tell your Aunt or Uncle anything about Hogwarts if you don’t want to’ before he researched the Statue further by himself. He had originally opted not to inform his family, but dropping a few hints here and there to find out if they knew couldn’t hurt.

“This is Dad’s Irish Phoenix.” Joey flipped through a few pages before landing on a color pencil drawing of a greenish-black bird. “He passed away before I was born, but Dad told me what he looked like.”

_Magic,_ Clint thought sarcastically, _of course._

Clint also hadn’t heard of augurys before either.

Before Clint could ask more, Cooper came flying down the stairs. “Daddy!!”

“Hey, Coop!”

Laura followed with Lila in her arms, Clint kissed them both on the cheek before asking, “Who wants breakfast?”

Throughout the unfortunately short time Clint had back with his family, Joey had continued to tell anyone who asked about the creatures living in his sketchbook. Including, but not limited to: Nargles infesting mistletoes, a woman who flew to the moon on a broom stick and brought back a bag of moon frogs, tree guardian Bow truckles, and a magical African bird called a Fwooper that could drive someone insane.

Clint chalked it up to grief. Maybe his father was an author for young kids books and this was Joey’s way of mourning.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, but I'll get to the real stuff soon. Feel free to comment.


End file.
